


The reason Clarke Griffin doesn't fight/ La razón por la que Clarke Griffin no pelea

by ConstanceClaire



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Bellarke, bellarke fight, minor octavia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstanceClaire/pseuds/ConstanceClaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke teaches Octavia (and her brother) why she never fights-or that time when the princess kicked the king's ass-.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The reason Clarke Griffin doesn't fight/ La razón por la que Clarke Griffin no pelea

**Author's Note:**

> Comments warm my heart. Hope you enjoy.  
> Xoxo.

The reason Clarke Griffin doesn't fight.

The spectacle that Clarke witnessed when she left the tent was shocking: a strong and brawny boy was holding a lanky, pale girl down, making her face to get burnt sometimes. She was horrified, but everybody around them seemed to enjoy it, especially the tall, dark boy close to them: Bellamy's face was a mix of excitement and pride, like his rules were being obey. Octavia, by his side as always, laughed every time the girl was close to the fire.  
Clarke pushed through the crowd to reach them. When she had made it to the first row, she was able to notice the fresh wounds and the blood running through the girl's face and couldn't stand it: she took the agressor by the neck and pushed him back, making the girl fell on the floor and escape quickly.  
Bellamy outlined a furious grin, but his voice was dangerously calm when he told the boy to get up and move. Then looked at her and smiled nastily.  
-What, in this damn Earth, do you think you are doing, Princess?  
Clarke shuddered at his tone, but calmed herself down before answering.  
-I might ask the same to you. What did the poor girl to deserve that?  
-She lost a fight against him. That was the punishment.  
Clarke opened her mouth in surprise.  
-And was that a clear reason to burn her face?- she was so nervous her voice started to tremble.  
-Yes-he let out a short laugh-Remember, Clarke: we do whatever the hell we want. And it includes fights.  
-Well, I don't think it is fair enough- she snapped, desperstely.  
Clarke was already headed to look after the girl to heal her wounds, but somebody stopped her.  
-Maybe you never get into fights because you know you will loose them- everybody turnt to Octavia, and a clear 'oooooh' was heard.  
Clarke turnt around as slow as she could, and she found the girl's arrogant look.  
-You wanna know the real reason why I don't fight, Octavia?  
The brunette nodded, but look at his brother. Bellamy stepped forward, covering his sister with his body.  
-Don't be a fool, Clarke. Get out of here.  
She let out a dry laugh.  
-Just because I'm messing with your sister? You consideer yourself an anarchist against rules, but you lie about wanting freedom and choice; the truth is that you only want people to choose your rules-the boy looked hurt; like she had discovered the way to break into his rough shelf. But she wasn't over yet-So, Octavia, do you wanna know why I never fight?  
Octavia stepped forward before his brother could stop her. Both were in front of each other, without moving. Octavia tried to aim a good punch but failed, giving Clarke the advantage to tackling her. She kneeled down.  
-Maybe I never fight because you will end up like this.  
She stood up with a humilliated grin and her brother help.  
-You are so funny, Clarke, poking fun with my sister. Why don't you fight me?  
The whole crowd stared at her, and she smiled gladly.  
-It would be my pleasure.  
Octavia moved and made herself a place on the front row. Bellamy and Clarke where in different sides of the circle. She was the first one to move, trying to hit him on the face, but he was faster and kneeled down, then tackling and clinching her with a knife on her neck.  
-That's not... fair fight-she whispered with difficult breath.  
-We do the hell whatever we want-said him, his voice filled with excitement.  
Clarke kicked his crotch, and he let go his grip. She punched him, and his cheekbone began to bleed. Still surprised and hurt, she tackled him, and held his arms on his back.  
Bellamy's face was full of anger and astonishment.  
-You said it yourself, "Bell": we do the hell whatever we want.  
*  
La razón por la que Clarke Griffin no pelea

El espectaculo que Clarke presenció cuando salió de la tienda fue espantoso: un chico fuerta y musculoso sostenía a una chica flacucha y palida boca abajo contra la fogata, provocando que su cara se quemara de a ratos. Estaba horrorizada, pero todos a su alrededor parecian estar disfrutando, especialmente el joven alto y oscuro cerca de ellos: la expresion de Bellamy era una mezcla de orgullo y expectacion, como si sus reglas estuvieran siendo obedecidas. Octavia, a su lado como siempre, reía cada vez que la cara de la chica rozaba el fuego.  
Clarke se abrió paso entre la multitud para alcanzarlos. Cuando llegó a la primera fila, pudo ver las heridas frescas y la sangre corriendo por la cara de la chica y no pudo soportarlo más: tomó al agresor por el cuello y lo empujó hacia atrás, haciendo que la chica cayera al suelo y escapara rapidamente.  
Bellamy esbozó una mueca furiosa, pero su voz salió peligrosamente tranquila cuando le dijo al chico que se moviera. Luego miró en dirección a Clarke y sonrío groseramente.  
-¿Que, en esta maldita Tierra, piensas que haces, princesa?  
Clarke se estremeció ante su tono, pero intentó recomponerse antes de responder.  
-Debería preguntarte lo mismo. ¿Que hizo la pobre chica para merecer eso?  
-Perdió una pelea. Ese era el castigo.  
Clarke abrió la boca en sorpresa.  
-¿Y esa era una razón válida para quemar su cara?-estaba tan nerviosa que su voz comenzó a temblar.  
-Sí-dijo él y dejo salir una risita- Recuerda, Clarke: hacemos lo que queremos. Y eso incluye peleas.  
-Bueno, no creo que sea justo-espetó ella desesperada.  
Clarke se encaminaba para buscar a la chica y curar sus heridas, pero una voz la detuvo.  
-Quizás nunca te metes en peleas por que sabes que perderás-todos voltearon hacia Octavia, y se oyó un claro 'ohhhh'.  
Clarke se dió la vuelta tan despacio como pudo, para encontrarse con la mirada arrogante de la chica.  
-¿Quieres saber la verdadera razón por la que no peleo, Octavia?  
La chica asintió con cuidado pero le dió a su hermano una miraba rápida. Bellamy dió un paso adelante, cubriendo a su hermana.  
-No seas tonta, Clarke. Vete de aquí.  
Ella soltó una risa seca.  
-¿Solo por que estoy molestando a tu hermana? Tú te consideras un anarquista contra las reglas, pero mientes cuando dices que quieras la libertad y elección; la verdad es que solo quieras que elijan tus reglas-él la observó dolido, como si ella hubiera encontrado la manera de entrar en su caparazón. Clarke miró a Octavia esta vez- Así que, ¿quieras averiguar por que nunca peleo?  
Octavia avanzó antes de que su hermano pudiera detenerla. Ambas estaban enfrentadas, sin moverse. Octavia intentó lanzar un buen golpe, pero falló, dándole a Clarke la oportunidad de taclearla. Se arrodilló hasta su altura.  
-Quizás nunca peleo por qué terminarías así.  
Ella se levantó con la ayuda de su hermano y una mueca humillada.  
-Eres muy graciosa, Clarke, riendote de mi hermana. ¿Por que no peleas contra mí?  
El público miró en dirección a la chica, y ella sonrió halagada.  
-Sería un placer.  
Octavia se hizo un lugar en la primera fila. Bellamy y Clarke estaban en posiciones opuestas. Ella fue la primera en moverse, intentando golpear su cara, pero él fue más rápido y se agachó para luego taclearla y apuntar a su cuello con una navaja.  
-Eso no... es justo-susurró ella respirando con dificultad.  
-Hacemos lo que queremos-respondió él con la voz cargada de adrenalina.  
Clarke golpeó su entrepierna y él la soltó. Luego golpeó su cara y su pómulo comenzó a sangrar. Aún sorprendido y dolorido, ella lo tacleó esta vez, y sostuvo sus brazos en su espalda.  
La cara de Bellamy era puro enojo y asombro.  
-Tú mismo lo dijiste, 'Bell': hacemos lo que queremos.


End file.
